This invention relates generally to apparatus for operatively holding a roll of sheet material, and more particularly, is directed to a paper towel holder from which the sheet material can be dispensed.
Conventionally, paper towel holders include an elongated base which is secured to a wall, a cabinet or the like. Two arms extend outwardly in parallel relation from opposite sides of the base, the arms including means for operatively engaging through the opposite ends of the central longitudinal aperture of the roll of paper towels. Such means may take the form of a roller extending between the two arms, or alternatively, may include two bosses, one on each arm for engaging only in the ends of the central longitudinal aperture.
Such conventional paper towel holders, however, are not very versatile. Specifically, where there is a limited amount of space for mounting the paper towel holder, such conventional paper towel holders cannot be used. This is because a large area is required for securement of the elongated base. Still further, with such conventional paper towel holders, the roll of paper towels must usually be mounted horizontally. Often times, however, it is necessary and/or desirable to mount the roll of paper towels vertically, for example, to the underside of a kitchen cabinet. Such vertical mounting cannot be achieved with such conventional paper towel holders, unless there is a sufficient vertical wall space for mounting the same.
Additionally, with such conventional paper towel holders, the next sheet to be used often hangs loosely down from the mounted roll. This may result in unravelling of the paper towels from the roll, particularly if the roll is vertically mounted to a wall. Another related problem with such freely hanging paper towels is that, when the paper towels are pulled off the roll, more than the desired number of sheets of the paper towel tend to be pulled off, particularly of the next sheet of paper towel to be removed does not fully tear along its perforated tear line when being pulled off the roll. This is because there is no restraining means for holding the remaining sheets of paper towel on the roll when the individual sheets are being pulled off.